


Heat of Contact

by Barry_Allenpoint0



Category: Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barry_Allenpoint0/pseuds/Barry_Allenpoint0





	1. Chapter 1

Eobard Thawne, the reverse flash, was back and devastating Central City. “Where are you Flash, come out and face me,”he kept yelling out as he ran from one side of Central City to the other. Barry saw the news at Central city police station and exited the building through the alley entrance. Barry changed into his uniform in a blink of an eye and sped off to confront Thawne once again.  
The reverse flash got caught up tearing up Central city park, that he didn't notice Flash running towards him. “Thawne,” Barry screamed as he punched him square in the jaw with extra momentum behind it from his speed. Thawne landed face first from the force of the punch, but got to his feet quickly, hardly dazed at all.  
“I'm sure you're wondering why I came back to your timeline, well I spent all of my time when I got back to my timeline devising a method suitable enough to end you, and I have.” Reverse flash smirked and said,”catch me if you can,” and took off, the Flash in hot pursuit, determined to stop Thawne at all costs.  
It was clear that reverse flash was leading him somewhere, he wasn't just running in any which direction, no he always had a plan. He said so himself that a he devised a plan to end him, but there is no way Barry is gonna let that stop him.  
Eobard ran into an abandoned warehouse, Flash stop for a second before rushing in. He knew it was a trap, and it turned out he was right. Barry ran into an artificial gravitation device from the future. The gravity stopped him from using his super speed.  
“Always rushing in, never in the mood to ponder the possible outcomes of a situation,” Thawne teased, slowly waking a circle around Flash. “No matter, it just makes it easier for me.” He walked over to a table with syringes and different color liquids splayed across it.  
Thawne picked up a syringe filled with a blue liquid and made his way towards Flash. He bent down next to Flash, who was laying on the ground under the force of the gravitation device. Thawne started to taunt him“It brings me great joy to see you like this Flash, helpless,weak.” He grabbed one of Flash’s arms and injected the fluid. “What better way than to have you destroy yourself .” Thawne turned off the artificial gravitation device and sped off before Barry could get to his feet.  
Flash called the watch tower and told Batman to prepare to run a test on his blood, he had to know what Thawne injected into him before something bad happens and what Thawne said worried him even more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Up on the watchtower, Batman prepared the med lab, ready for Flash to arrive and explain why he was getting ready to analyze his blood. Before he knew it, Flash appeared in the doorway.  
“What happened,” Batman asked. Flash answered “Thawne, he injected something into my bloodstream,” he kept talking,”he said it would make me destroy myself so he didn't have to himself.” Batman could tell Flash was worried.  
Batman sat him down and drew some blood to examine it. He put it through a machine that would analyze it and turn up the results.  
“Whatdoesitsay,” Flash asked super fast. “It is going to take about 4-8 hours before the results are finished. Tell, do you feel ok, no fever or anything?” If Flash didn't know Batman the he does, would've thought he was concerned for his wellbeing. “No I feel fine, I don't feel sick or anything.”  
Batman just looked at him, that cold stare he gave everyone, as if he were staring at his soul. “I think you should stay on the watchtower, something might happen if you go on a mission and not only endanger yourself but your teammates as well,” Batman said this in a monotone voice, as he walked towards the door and looked back at Flash. “I'm serious stay in your quarters here on the watchtower.” Flash responded “I know you're being serious,when are you not.” Batman looked at him coldly and walked out of the room.  
Flash walked into his room on the watchtower. He really hated having to stay there, there was NOTHING to do. He took his cowl, boots, and gloves off and flopped down onto his bed. He hasn't gotten much shuteye lately, so why not take a little nap.


	2. Touch of green

Barry was having a nightmare of all the criminals he has put away in Iron Heights, destroying Central City.  
Hal Jordan just got back from Oa. He hasn't been informed of Flash’s incident. Hal was on his way to the main deck when he passed by Barry’s room. He heard cries and stuttered pleas, and they were getting louder.  
Barry’s room was unlocked, so he walked in  
And saw Barry slightly thrashing around in his bed, Hal knew he must of been having a bad nightmare. He quietly walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and gently shakes Barry by the shoulder. “Barry wake up, you're having a nightmare,” Hal said softly. Hal kept shaking him lightly trying to wake him.  
Barry jolted awake from his nightmare, relieved that it was only a nightmare, and noticed the hand on his shoulder, then noticed Hal, his best friend sitting next to him on the bed. Barry was embarrassed that Hal had to wake him up the way his parents woke him up from a nightmare when he was a kid.  
Hal, not moving his hand from Barry’s shoulder, looked him in the eyes and asked,”are you ok Barry,” with concern evident in his voice. “Yeah I'm fine Hal, it was just a nightmare,” Barry knew that he didn't sound convincing. Hal knew he was lying. ”Are you sure you don't have a fever or anything,” Hal said as he took off his glove and put the back of his hand on Barry's forehead.  
When Hal’s hand came into contact with Barry's skin, something clicked inside of Barry. He didn't know what he was doing, but it just felt like it was so natural. Barry reached out and held Hal's face in his hands and smashed his lips onto Hal's.  
Hal froze in place, he didn't want to push Barry away, but he didn't kiss back, he wasn't gay and he didn't think Barry was either. Hal stood up to get away, but Barry grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of him. Hal pinned him down by the shoulders, so he couldn't continue his barrage of kisses. “What are you doing Barry?” It was clear that Hal was doing his best not to get angry and Barry didn't want to make him angry, but he needed this, he needed Hal.  
“I guess this means you like it rough,” Barry teased as he pushed up into Hal's groin. Hal wasn't expecting Barry to do that and let a moan escape his mouth, “Oh fuck.” Barry kept bucking up into Hal's now semi-hard erection. Hal said,“Stop that Barry,” as he started to buck down into Barry's thrusts.  
Barry caught Hal by surprise and flipped them over so he was on top of him. Barry bent down and whispered seductively, “you don't want me to stop, you're loving this, you want this, you need this as much as I do.” Hal let out a shaky response. “Yes...I want this.” “ want what,” Barry teased. “I want you,” moaned Hal.  
Barry used his super speed to strip off the rest of his uniform, and stood in front of Hal's feet. Hal sat up and looked over Barry's body. He was beautiful. Barry had blonde hair and light blue eyes, he wasn't as muscular as himself, but he still had a lean muscular build. He also had a nice, round ass. He was just so beautiful.  
Hal stood up, his lips only an inch away from Barry's. He willed his green lantern uniform to disappear. Hal too now stood naked.  
Barry wasn't into guys, no way, he loved girls, but he had to admit, Hal was hot. Hal had dark blue eyes, dark brown hair, one fucking sexy smile, broad muscular shoulders, ok, maybe he was into guys, because he could go on about how hot Hal is.  
Hal was a couple of inches taller than Barry. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Barry’s in a soft, passionate kiss. Barry leaned into it, it was the best kiss of his life.  
Barry put his hands on Hal’s chest and started to explore his muscular chest. Hal did the same with Barry's back, while pulling him closer. Hal picked Barry up and turned them around, so Barry's back was towards the bed.  
Hal laid Barry down gently on the bed and broke from the kiss to look into Barry's eyes. “Are you sure Barr?” “I'm sure Hal, I want this.” Barry wasn't sure why he wanted this, but something inside is driving him to want this.  
Barry didn't know where it came from, but Hal was holding a tube of lube and he pouring some onto his hand. Hal closed the lid and threw the tube across the room. He started to lube up his hard cock.  
Hal pressed the tip of his member against Barry's entrance. “Do it Hal, I'm ready, I need this, I need you.” Hal didn't need to be told twice, he pushed his shaft slowly into Barry.  
Barry felt a sharp pain as Hal pushed inside of him. “Oh fuck...fuck.” Hal stopped. “Don't stop Hal, I'm fine really I am.” Hal knew Barry was in pain, but he wanted to give him what he wanted.  
Hal pushed further into Barry's ass. “Oh Hal, oh , oh fuck Hal, keep going don't stop.” “I'm guessing you like it fast,” Hal teased. “Shut up and fuck me hot stuff.” Hal chuckled and thrust into Barry.  
Barry let a loud moan escape from his mouth. Hal pulled out to the tip of his cock and thrust back in hard. Another moan escaped Barry's lips. “Faster Hal.” “You really do like it fast don't you,” Hal smirked as he picked up the pace with every thrust.  
Hal’s cock brushed against Barry's prostate. “Hal,” Barry moaned. Hal leaned down and kissed Barry, then he laid his head between Barry's neck and shoulder. He began to thrust harder and harder into Barry who moaned in unison with Hal's thrusts.  
“Oh Barry...I...I'm gonna cum.” Hal moaned Barry's name as he came inside of Barry. Barry came soon after, yelling Hal's name as he did so. Barry's semen shot out and landed on both of their abdomens.  
Hal collapsed on Barry and rolled off to the side of him. Both of their chests were heaving up and down from breathing hard. “That was amazing Barr,” Hal said. Barry laid his head on Hal's chest and felt it rise and fall with each breath he took.  
It was then that Barry thought of what might have made him want this so badly that he couldn't resist the urge to do it. Barry rolled on top of Hal and kissed. “I have to go talk to Batman,” he said as he sped to the bathroom to wipe off his abdomen, put on a pair of sweats, ran back to Hal and gave him a long kiss. Then he ran out the door.  
‘I love you Barry,’ that's what Hal was going to say before Barry ran off. Deep down, Hal knows he's loved Barry for some time now, and not just a physical attraction, but on an emotional level as well. ‘I'll tell someday, I will.’


End file.
